Doomed Love
by anonmachine
Summary: Some poem like stuffs that I cooked up about Aragorn and Arwen. Quite sweet really.
1. Love

Disclaimer : I don't own anybody from LOTR.  
  
A/N : This is like a poem or something. Well, Not exactly a poem. Or a haiku either. Just something I cooked up. It's what happened between Arwen and Aragorn.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
~Love~  
  
She sighed. The breeze whispered secrets into her ears.  
  
He sighed. The trees called to him in the silent winds.  
  
She gently traced his lips with a loving finger.  
  
His soul cried out at her touch.  
  
Her word sang to his ears.  
  
His lips met hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
She looked at him through eyes that were pools of love.  
  
He laid a hand on her fair face.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He smiled.  
  
'Thy beauty is a sight to behold,' said he, 'thy beauty holds me at awe.'  
  
'The divine in my heart is thee,' said she, 'thou is seated upon the throne of my heart.'  
  
'I love thee.'  
  
'I love thee.'  
  
Hands clasped, the breeze weaved through their hair.  
  
The trees danced to the singing of the roaring river.  
  
It was love...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pls review!!! 


	2. Marry Me

Disclaimer : I don't own anybody from LOTR.  
  
A/N : This is like a poem or something. Well, Not exactly a poem. Or a haiku either. Just something I cooked up. It's what happened between Arwen and Aragorn.  
  
Alfea- thanks for reviewing!!! I'm sorry tha I broke your heart! I didn't mean to! =P  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~Marry Me~  
  
  
  
Nervousness arose.  
  
His heartbeat quickens.  
  
Whispers of the winds flitted in the flowers.  
  
The garden was ground in the silver moonlight.  
  
Her gaze fell upon his face.  
  
She held his hands.  
  
'I love thee,' e whispered.  
  
'I love thee,' she whispered.  
  
He knelt before her.  
  
Confusion was etched on a face.  
  
Nervousness.  
  
Confusion.  
  
Realization.  
  
She understood.  
  
He licked his lips.  
  
Her hands held by his.  
  
Crickets sang contentedly.  
  
'Marry me,' said he.  
  
'Marry you?' asked she.  
  
'Marry me,' he confirmed.  
  
Stuttering sentences.  
  
Her cheeks flushed.  
  
He waited.  
  
A nod of consent  
  
A flood of happiness.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He smiled.  
  
A kiss on his forehead.  
  
A kiss on her and.  
  
He arose.  
  
She was swept off her feet.  
  
He carried her away.  
  
Laughter and mirth mingled in his tracks.  
  
Echoes in the trees.  
  
Marry me...  
  
Marry me...  
  
Marry me...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pls review!!! 


	3. Forbidden Love

Disclaimer : I don't own anybody from LOTR.  
  
A/N : The love between Arwen and Aragorn might not be smooth all the time. After all, Elrond did not really approve of their relationship. So this is inspired by the movie, TTT!  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~Love Forbidden~  
  
  
  
Why not?  
  
Thy love for a mortal will only bring grief.  
  
But I love him!  
  
Love? This love will be your undoing.  
  
Father, you do not understand...  
  
I understand, little one.  
  
Then why do you do this to us?  
  
Tis for thy own good, Evenstar.  
  
He loves me...  
  
And you him?  
  
Yes.  
  
I am thy Father, do I also not deserve your love?  
  
Yes.  
  
Sail to the Undying Lands, child, thy love shalt always be green.  
  
The Undying Lands... Why? Why, Father, why?  
  
I will not stand to see my child be taken by Death by the love of a mere mortal.  
  
The blood of Kings run in his veins.  
  
Mortal Kings.  
  
Father, please...  
  
No. Sail to Valinor. Take thy love and hope with you.  
  
You ask much of me.  
  
I ask nothing.  
  
Nothing? You call my feelings for him nothing?  
  
Nay, tis not nothing.  
  
You give me council which I did not ask for.  
  
Arwen, promise me you will sail to the Lands.  
  
Father... I cannot.  
  
Promise me.  
  
He loves me.  
  
As do I. Promise.  
  
I promise.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sniffles.  
  
Sammy - A big THANK YOU for reviewing! I love their relationship too!  
  
Jo March - I don't really read these kind of stuff either!! LOL! This is my first attempt at something poetic and romantic!  
  
Evening Nightshade - Inspired by the movie. grins I know I robbed some stuff for this one!!  
  
Albinofrog88 - Arwen and Aragorn rule!! LOL! I love them! They're sooooooo sweet!  
  
Natters - Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this one!  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!!! 


	4. A Last Farewell

Disclaimer : I don't own anybody from LOTR.  
  
A/N : The love between Arwen and Aragorn might not be smooth all the time. After all, Elrond did not really approve of their relationship. So this is inspired by the movie, TTT!  
  
  
  
  
  
This poem is dedicated to Evening Nightshade!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~A Last Farewell~  
  
  
  
'Your path is with the ringbearer.'  
  
'And yours over the Sea.'  
  
'Father does not approve of our love.'  
  
A wry smile.  
  
'Neither would I if I were him.'  
  
A chuckle.  
  
'Ai! How I grief to know that this is the last hour that we shall spend together in this world!'  
  
'An hour is eternity to me when I am by thy side, my lady.'  
  
'Thy words are sweet. How I shalt miss thy jests!'  
  
'And how I shalt miss thy sweet voice, fair one!'  
  
'Do you promise to think of me often, my lord?'  
  
'Thy shalt always be in my heart and soul. Thy shalt be remembered.'  
  
Smiles of sadness.  
  
'Do you promise to think of me, Evenstar?'  
  
'You are the king and lord of my heart. Thy shalt be remembered and cherished.'  
  
'A promise must be kept.'  
  
'Keep thy promise and I shalt keep mine.'  
  
A shared kiss.  
  
A last kiss.  
  
The kiss of farewell...  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Evening Nightshade - Thank you for reviewing again! Hope you liked this poem that I dedicated to thee! =)  
  
Review!!! 


	5. A last Farewell: Part Two A Love That C...

Disclaimer : I don't own anybody from LOTR.  
  
A/N : The second part of "~A Last Farewell~".  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~A Last Farewell~ (Part Two) ~A Love That Could Not Be~  
  
  
  
Unchecked tears ran in silver rivers down her cheeks.  
  
He gazed at her sadly.  
  
A love that could not be...  
  
  
  
Sobs wrecked her body.  
  
He drew her into a comforting hug.  
  
A love that could not be...  
  
  
  
'I will always remember thee,' she whispered.  
  
'I will always remember thee,' he whispered.  
  
More tears flowed.  
  
A love that could not be...  
  
  
  
He stroked her hair.  
  
Softly...  
  
Lovingly...  
  
He sighed.  
  
A love that could not be...  
  
  
  
She caressed his face.  
  
Committing to memory...  
  
An everlasting memory...  
  
A sob escaped.  
  
A love that could not be...  
  
  
  
A last hug.  
  
A last kiss.  
  
'Farewell,' he whispered.  
  
'Farewell,' she whispered.  
  
  
  
A love that simply could not and would not be...  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Evening Nightshade - Your welcome! It's my way for thanking you for reviewing my writings!  
  
jenn - thank you for reviewing! Hope you liked this one!  
  
Albinofrog88 - I know. I pity him. But I want Aragorn and Arwen to be together!! =)  
  
Ashlyn - hands out tissues shhh, don't cry, preciousss. Thank you for reviewing! I didn't know so many people read my "poem-thingys"! LOL!  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
